The present invention refers to a high-stability composable case, in particular with corner elements for forming and blocking.
At present, in the field of packaging of fruit and vegetable produce, cases (crates and boxes) made of various materials, such as wood or plastic, variously formed, shaped or moulded, are used as means for containing the said produce. Although these cases are quite strong and economical, they present a number of problems as regards their formation, transportation when empty, and their possible recovery.
These problems arise in particular when the gathering of fruit or vegetables takes place in one region, and transportation or use in a different region at some distance from the former region. In fact, it is necessary to envisage costs for the formation of the case, its transportation, and its destruction or recovery.
Precisely in an attempt to overcome all the above-mentioned problems, thermoformed cases have been proposed, made from sheets of plastic material, which can be put together, assembled, and blocked in the assembled condition by means of pin-type elements that can be inserted into special holes made in parts of the case itself, as thermoformed.
In addition, cases made of plastic material have been proposed which can also be assembled with corner elements for forming and blocking, and which, although they can be assembled rapidly, do not present satisfactory conditions of stable maintenance of the structure once the case is mounted and formed.
A purpose of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned problems and drawbacks by providing a composable case, mainly made by moulding or thermoforming of plastic material, which, whilst presenting considerable simplicity of construction and assembly, satisfies the requirements referred to above.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a type of case which is economical and which may possibly be easily disassembled into component parts that are not bulky, at the same time as presenting a considerable stability once assembled.
These and other purposes according to the present invention are achieved by providing a high-stability composable case, in particular with corner elements for forming and blocking according to what is specified in claim 1.